I Won't Tell A Soul
by theking arthur
Summary: Ketika kenikmatan Oh Sehun memenuhinya, visi Xi Luhan selalu kabur tentang perbedaan antara surga dan neraka. Dia terbakar habis, tapi sekaligus merasa sejuk dan terlalu hidup. Dia berada di dunia yang mana? EXO, HUNHAN, ONESHOOT, GS.
_**I Won't Tell A Soul**_

.

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan (GS)

.

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

.

M

.

Oneshoot

.

Disclaimer : I Own the Story, Charlie Puth Owns the Song, Oh Sehun belongs to God, SM Ent., Xi Luhan (Uhuk), EXO, and EXO-L

.

.

.

 _Oh, darling_

 _I know you are taken_

 _Something 'bout this just don't feel right_

 _Every time one of us tries to leave_

 _The other one holds on tight_

.

.

.

 _Bagaimana?_

"Kau kedinginan?"

Itu suara berat Oh Sehun yang bergetar di atas kulit tubuhnya, yang merambat masuk dengan lembut ke dalam telinganya.

Xi Luhan selalu mengagumi keindahan suara itu saat berbisik di telinganya, saat menyebut namanya, saat berbicara dengan nada marah, saat tertawa, dan yang paling utama, saat mengatakan betapa dia mencintai Xi Luhan ketika mereka sudah mencapai klimaks percintaan mereka yang panas dan penuh keringat.

Seperti malam ini.

 _Bagaimana rasanya?_

Xi Luhan menggeleng, memeluk tangan Oh Sehun yang masih setia melingkari pinggang mungilnya.

Di teras kamar Sehun yang rimbun dan sejuk, angin bertiup jutaan kali lebih dingin pada tengah malam begini. Tapi, Luhan tidak peduli. Dia menikmati tubuh polosnya mati rasa karena beku, asal ada Oh Sehun disisinya.

Siapa yang butuh surga, kalau nerakamu sudah sempurna?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, sayang?" Bibir Oh Sehun yang sama dinginnya seperti bunga es merambati bahu telanjang Luhan.

"Hal yang sama, yang selalu aku pikirkan setiap malam sebelum tidur, Sehun."

Oh Sehun yang gantian membeku, lalu memutuskan untuk kembali merebahkan diri di belakang Luhan. Mungkin tadi sebaiknya dia tidak bertanya.

"Tidak ada yang benar-benar senang jadi pendosa, sayang."

Luhan tersenyum sedih.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

Gantian Oh Sehun yang tersenyum sedih. "Kumohon, tinggallah. Aku masih membutuhkanmu."

Mata Luhan mulai mengabur lagi oleh jenis kesedihan yang sama. Dia juga ingin untuk tidak pergi, kalau bisa. Nyatanya, datang pada Oh Sehun dan gairahnya lalu kemudian meninggalkan pria itu sendirian adalah dosa yang dia tabur di kedua sisi hidupnya. Sama-sama penuh luka, dan ketidaktulusan. Sekarang, jelaskan bagaimana Luhan bisa bahagia dengan pengkhianatan macam itu?

"Setidaknya, bisakah kau tinggal sampai matahari terbit? Hanya sampai saat itu saja, aku berjanji."

Tapi, Luhan sudah bangun dan melepaskan lengan besar Sehun yang begitu pas memeluk pinggang kecilnya.

Oh Sehun ikut bangun, merapikan berkas rambut Luhan yang kusut ke balik telinga lalu mencium bibir manis itu dalam dan penuh rengekan memohon yang menyedihkan. Luhan membalasnya jutaan kali lebih pahit.

"Maafkan aku."

Hanya itu yang bisa Luhan katakan.

Selalu hanya itu.

.

.

.

 _Baby, tonight_

 _There's so much love in between us_

 _But you say you gotta get home_

 _Stay here with me_

 _I won't tell a soul_

.

.

.

 _Bagaimana rasanya?_

Ketika kenikmatan Oh Sehun memenuhinya, visi Xi Luhan selalu kabur tentang perbedaan antara surga dan neraka. Dia terbakar habis, tapi sekaligus merasa sejuk dan terlalu hidup. Dia berada di dunia yang mana?

Ketika bertemu Oh Sehun, baru menatapnya saja tubuh Luhan sudah digulung ombak gairah itu sebegitu besarnya, menyengat, menggetarkan, melemahkan. Luhan seperti jadi wanita haus sentuhan yang berlutut tanpa busana di depan Oh Sehun. Setidaknya, begitulah gambaran tentang dirinya sendiridi dalam kepalanya.

Bagaimana mungkin Luhan tidak sibuk menanti setiap detik percintaannya yang akan datang dengan pria itu?

Malam ini Luhan melarikan diri lagi dari acara makan malam para sosialita kelas atas, yang selalu penuh omong kosong perdebatan memuakkan soal perbandingan kualitas bahan dan harga antara _Birkin_ dan _Hermes_. Bertelanjang kaki, dia mengetuk pintu rumah Oh Sehun seperti seorang tunawisma kelaparan—adrenalin Luhan membakar terlalu cepat.

Begitu pintu terbuka, Luhan segera melompat ke arah Oh Sehun yang selalu setia menunggu dan menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka. Mulai menciuminya penuh antusiasme berlebih, sementara kedua tangan Sehun sudah melucuti gaun ketatnya hingga ke pinggang. Begitu naturalnya, gigi dan lidah Sehun bermain lamat-lamat di kedua puting Luhan.

 _Bagaimana rasanya dibuat membara sedemikian rupa oleh dosa terbesarmu?_

Seperti aliran minyak tanah yang terpercik api.

Terlalu membuat syaraf-syaraf Luhan tertekan, terdesak, layu, lalu mengencang lagi. Gila, bukan? Desahan Luhan adalah bukti kalau Luhan sudah menghambakan diri untuk kenikmatan terlarang dari Oh Sehun itu.

Tapi, malam ini bintang keberuntungan jatuh di tempat lain, karena ponsel Luhan berdering nyaring dan lama tepat saat Oh Sehun akan melepaskan celana dalamnya sendiri di atas Luhan yang rebah dalam tenang penuh kepasrahan.

Mereka saling pandang, lalu Luhan memutuskan untuk jadi yang pertama menyakiti Oh Sehun lagi.

Dia bangun memakai bra dan celana dalamnya dengan sabar, membelakangi Sehun yang hanya bisa berdiri menatapi sosok mungilnya penuh kepahitan. Berapa lama dia harus disayat-sayat oleh cintanya sendiri?

"Maaf." Itu Luhan yang bicara pada ponselnya. "Aku pergi untuk cari angin. Jemput saja aku di hotel, sayang. Dah." Luhan menghempaskan ponselnya ke atas meja dengan dada sesak.

"Jangan pergi…" Sehun segera menghampiri Luhan, dan memeluk pinggang wanita itu erat dari belakang. "Aku masih membutuhkanmu."

Oh Sehun selalu membutuhkan Xi Luhan.

 _Bagaimana rasanya ketika gairah itu juga membunuhmu?_

"Maafkan aku."

Lagi-lagi, kalimat itu. Oh Sehun akan selalu mengerti karena itu.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi."

Lalu, yang satu itu menghancurkannya seperti batu ditumbuk palu besi.

.

.

.

 _You tell me someone is waiting for you_

 _That you can't do this anymore_

 _But you kiss me again_

 _So go ahead and draw the blinds_

 _And lock all the doors_

.

.

.

"Sayang, ini dia Oh Sehun. Teman yang selalu aku ceritakan padamu."

Xi Luhan beku dalam rangkulan hangat Kim Jong In, tapi dia tetap menjulurkan tangannya.

Oh Sehun menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan mantap, dan mereka berdua meleleh karena desakan kerinduan dan gairah itu ternyata memang tidak pernah padam. Xi Luhan jadi yang pertama melepaskan diri.

"Oh, kau tidak bilang kalau dia adalah Oh Sehun yang _ini_ , sayang."

Jong In tertawa riang. "Aku memang tidak pernah menyebutkan namanya." Jong In mengecup kening Luhan mesra, sebelum dia kembali beralih pada Oh Sehun. "Bagaimana istriku? Dia cantik, kan?"

Oh Sehun menusuk Luhan dengan tatapannya yang terlalu dalam. "Terlalu cantik. Aku sampai jadi ingin memilikinya."

Jong In tertawa senang karena candaan itu, tapi Luhan merasa hatinya ditancapi banyak sekali jarum. Dia jauh lebih menginginkan Oh Sehun daripada apa yang pria itu rasakan.

"Kau ini!" Jong In menepuk lengan Sehun geli. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam saja sekarang?"

"Tentu."

Luhan membuang muka. Mengalihkan perhatian dari sorot tajam yang memenjaranya itu, berpindah ke arah suaminya selama setahun ini, Kim Jong In.

Kim Jong In, si pengusaha kaya raya yang sukses bermandikan uang. Siapa yang tidak mau menikahi si eks bujangan paling diincar para gadis itu? Siapa saja, kecuali Xi Luhan yang miskin dan menggantungkan harapannya pada Oh Sehun.

Menggantungkan hidup dan matinya pada si pekerja keras yang tampan dan penuh kasih, sampai Luhan dipaksa menyerah oleh kepastian bahwa Oh Sehun masih butuh bertahun-tahun lagi agar bisa menikahi Luhan sebagai seorang pria sukses, sementara keluarganya terdesak utang yang cukup tinggi pada salah satu anak perusahaan Jong In.

Tidak ada drama pemaksaan baru, ketika pernikahan itu terjadi. Hanya Xi Luhan yang memutuskan untuk mengambilnya sebagai jalan keluar karena dia sudah terlalu kalut. Lalu, Selama dua belas bulan yang panjang itu, Luhan berpindah-pindah dari sisi kiri ke kanan, belajar mencintai Kim Jong In lalu meneruskan cintanya pada Oh Sehun.

Cinta yang tidak pernah mati.

"Aku harus pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar." Luhan tidak bisa tahan berlama-lama menatap Oh Sehun, sementara hatinya tidak bisa meraih pria itu.

Tanpa curiga sedikitpun, Jong In mempersilahkan istrinya untuk pergi.

Manik mata Oh Sehun mengikuti sosok Luhan sampai menghilang dari pandangannya, lalu ia kembali menoleh pada Kim Jong In. "Aku juga akan ke toilet sebentar."

Tentu saja Oh Sehun tidak ke toilet pria.

Dia menyusul Xi Luhan, lalu menarik wanita itu ke dalam salah satu bilik kamar kecil yang kosong. Mereka beruntung, karena kamar kecil itu juga sedang sepi.

"Kau gila?" Desis Luhan dalam bisikannya, sementara Oh Sehun segera mendekap tubuhnya erat-erat. "Lepaskan, Oh Sehun. Jangan begini. Aku sedang bersama—"

"Ssssssttt… Sebentar saja." Oh Sehun balas berbisik, menyusupkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Luhan yang sewangi lavender di musim panas, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak menangis seperti seorang pecundang jalanan. "Tolong bantu aku, sebentar saja. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk bernapas dengan benar, Luhan."

"Oh Sehun…" Luhan segera mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sehun, membiarkan air matanya menetes begitu saja mengacaukan polesan bedaknya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, agar kita berdua tidak terus tersiksa?"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan retoris itu. "Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa melakukannya lagi, Luhan. Jangan menyerah terhadapku, jangan sekarang. Tidak bisakah kau melakukan satu hal saja untukku? Kau juga sangat mencintaiku, kan? Aku bisa merasakannya. Kerinduan kita membakar dimana-mana, sayang. Bisakah kau biarkan aku terus hidup dengan cara ini?"

Oh Sehun yang merengek.

Bagaimana Luhan bisa menang melawan dirinya sendiri, ketika separuh dari jiwanya adalah Oh Sehun? Separuh jiwa, yang juga adalah dosa abadinya.

 _Bagaimana rasanya ketika gairah itu memintamu kembali mencicipinya?_

Oh Sehun benar, soal rindu mereka yang menggila dan harus ditekan paksa. Tanpa perpisahan saja, keadaan sudah mencekik mereka dengan keinginan untuk terus melihat wajah satu sama lain, memeluk satu sama lain, mencicipi satu sama lain.

Ledakan nafsu yang hanya bisa dibangkitkan dalam diri Luhan oleh Oh Sehun seorang saja.

Luhan mendorong Oh Sehun, berjinjit mencium bibir paling manis dan penuh candu kesukaannya itu, lalu menelusupkan lidah dan berbagi kehangatan dengan rakus seperti Oh Sehun adalah tetes air terkahirnya di muka bumi ini. Luhan didesak oleh kebutuhannya untuk melihat pinggul Oh Sehun bergerak maju mundur, menghentakkan kekuatannya dengan ritme yang begitu kacau memenuhi Luhan lalu meledak di dalamnya.

Mereka didesak lagi oleh kebutuhan untuk dimasuki dan memasuki.

Sehun menyudutkan Luhan ke dinding, mengangkat wanita itu agar melingkarkan kedua kaki di pinggangnya lalu lidahnya menggapai-gapai puting Luhan yang sudah terbuka. Desahan tertahan Luhan membuat Sehun gila, dan pria itu segera menurunkan Luhan untuk menarik turun celana dalam Luhan. Ada lambang gairah panas yang sama mendesaknya milik Sehun, minta untuk dipijat oleh kewanitaan Luhan.

"T-Tunggu," Cegah Luhan serak, masih berbisik dalam engahannya. "Jangan sekarang, Oh Sehun. Tidak disini."

Oh Sehun tidak mendengarkannya.

"Tenang, sayang…" Bujuk Luhan lebih lembut, membelai wajah Sehun dengan napasnya. "Kim Jong In menunggu kita di luar. Kau harus tenang. Kendalikan dirimu, lalu kembali ke depan lebih dulu."

"Syarafku kacau."

"Aku tahu. Makanya tenanglah, karena aku akan menemuimu malam nanti. Kita bisa bercinta pada saat itu."

Luhan menjanjikannya satu malam lagi yang panas dan penuh keringat. Bagaimana Sehun bisa menolak hal itu? Malam dimana jadi pendosa tampak seperti cita-citanya yang paling besar dan benar seumur hidup.

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dalam untuk yang terakhir kali, sebelum keluar dari bilik kamar kecil itu lebih dulu sambil merapikan atasannya yang kusut.

Luhan menghela napas panjang sambil memperbaiki bra dan atasan gaun malam ketatnya, segera keluar dan merapikan riasannya di depan cermin wastafel yang bening lalu bergegas menyusul Sehun kembali ke meja makan mereka.

"Kalian lama sekali." Kim Jong In tersenyum, manis dan tenang seperti biasa. Ia lalu menjulurkan kedua tangannya melewati bahu Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya, mencondongkan tubuh untuk berbisik. "Restletingmu turun, sayangku."

.

.

.

 _If you want me like I want you_

 _I won't judge you_

 _This could be our little secret_

 _So tell me if you're ready_

 _Cause if no one knows then_

 _It ain't really cheating_

.

.

.

 _Bagaimana?_

"Katakan padaku, sayang."

 _Bagaimana rasanya ketika kau diminta menjabarkan dosa-dosamu sendiri?_

"Demi Tuhan, Xi Luhan. Jawab aku, sayang. Katakan kenapa aku melihat ada bekas lipstik di leher Oh Sehun tadi?"

Xi Luhan menelan ludah.

Dia pengkhianat, tapi dia tidak pernah menggunakan mulut mungilnya itu untuk berbohong. Tidak, untuk Kim Jong In yang selalu membanjirinya dengan ketulusan. Luhan tidak tahu apakah dia harus membuka mulutnya untuk sebuah dusta demi menyenangkan Kim Jong In, atau sebuah kebenaran untuk mengubur mereka berdua sekalian.

"Aku akan ganti pertanyaanku." Dahi Jong In berkerut-kerut marah, dan untuk pertama kalinya Xi Luhan merasa menciut karena takut. "Kenapa aku bisa beranggapan bahwa itu adalah warna lipstik yang sama, seperti yang ada di bibirmu saat ini!?"

Bentakan pertama Kim Jong In.

Luhan harus senang karena pria itu tidak membunuhnya sekarang juga—belum, mungkin nanti. Tidak pernah ada sejarah pengampunan untuk seorang pengkhianat, apalagi untuk wanita sok suci yang bermain api di belakang suaminya sendiri. Suami yang tidak pernah mengeluh, kenapa istrinya jarang melayani kebutuhannya di atas ranjang. Suami yang tidak pernah bertanya, kenapa istrinya selalu pulang larut lalu memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar terpisah.

Suami yang hanya ada satu di dunia.

Kim Jong In menekan dahinya kuat-kuat, menghela napas panjang lalu menghampiri Luhan untuk memeluk wanita itu kuat-kuat.

"Tidak apa-apa." Bisik Kim Jong In bergetar. "Maafkan aku sudah berteriak padamu tadi. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, sayang."

"Kenapa kau tidak marah?" Luhan tertegun sendiri dengan apa yang Jong In lakukan padanya. _Terlalu baik_. "Kau boleh menghukumku, sayang. Aku mengakui kesalahanku, dan kau berhak marah sepuasnya. Hukum aku, biar kita impas."

Jong In menggeleng pelan. Dia tidak mau membuat Luhan takut padanya. "Kau tidak sengaja, kan? Selalu ada yang pertama untuk setiap hal, Luhan. Aku bisa menerima kesalahanmu ini."

Luhan menggigit bibir. Ini adalah yang pertama, yang Kim Jong In tahu.

Kenapa dia harus melukai pria berhati malaikat ini, hanya untuk bisa menjejak dengan aman di atas pecahan-pecahan kacanya?

 _Bagaimana kalau dosa-dosamu seperti diberi lampu hijau?_

"Tidak apa-apa." Ulang Jong In lagi, kembali penuh kelembutan seperti biasa.

 _Terdorong untuk terus melakukannya?_

"Tapi, tolong jangan ada kali kedua, sayang." Jong In mengecup sudut leher Luhan. "Oh Sehun adalah temanku, dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu kecuali aku mati."

Kecuali Jong In mati… kedengarannya setimpal.

"Tolong, jangan lukai aku lagi. Satu goresan sudah lebih dari cukup."

Luhan mengangguk dengan patuh. "Aku berjanji, sayang."

Jong In mundur dan mencium Luhan dengan kelembutan yang luar biasa, menyentuh di setiap bagian yang belum pernah dia jamah dengan benar sama sekali, dan kemudian mereka berdua hanyut dalam pergerakan penuh erotisme ketika kejantanan Jong In terbenam dalam kehangatan Luhan yang paling rapat. Lalu pria itu mulai menggerakkan dirinya keluar masuk dengan seluruh kekuatannya sebagai seorang lelaki, menunjukkan kekuasaan dan cinta dalam setiap tekanannya.

Luhan mengerang-ngerang tidak terkendali, menggerakkan pinggulnya sendiri dengan tidak sabar. Dan ketika mereka meledak bersama di puncak percintaan paling penuh romantisme itu, Luhan akhirnya teringat ada satu hati kesepian yang rapuh masih terus menungguinya dengan sabar di malam dingin itu.

Menunggu Luhan datang dengan janjinya. Menunggu Luhan benar-benar membantunya bernapas kembali dengan benar. Bahkan, hingga bertahun-tahun berlalu.

Selalu, Xi Luhan yang menyakiti Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

 _I know you are taken_

 _But something 'bout this just feels so right_

 _Cause every time one of us tries to justify the situation_

 _We just hold on tighter_

.

.

.

 **One year later…**

 _Bagaimana?_

Ujung jari telunjuk yang dingin itu terus menyusuri permukaan kulitnya, turun mulai dari puting payudaranya lalu berhenti satu senti di bawah pusatnya. Lalu, jemari itu digantikan dengan dua belah bibir lembab paling memabukkan yang menyentuh dengan lembut dan basah.

Xi Luhan tersenyum, mendesah pelan dengan pandangannya tertuju pada bulan yang bulat bersih di langit kelam malam ini.

Oh Sehun mensejajarkan posisi tubuhnya dengan Luhan, lalu dia merebahkan diri dan memeluk erat-erat pinggang wanitanya itu. Xi Luhan selalu kelihatan paling cantik di saat percintaan mereka selesai, telanjang dengan rambut kusutnya yang lengket oleh keringat.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Kalau Oh Sehun bisa terus memanaskannya dengan ledakan gairah yang selalu terasa seperti itu baru yang pertama untuk mereka, Luhan tidak peduli kalau tubuh polosnya jadi benar-benar mati rasa karena membeku.

Luhan menggeleng pelan, senyumnya tidak bisa pudar walaupun sorot matanya perlahan berubah sedih.

"Kita ini kacau, ya?"

"Kita adalah kekacauan yang sempurna, sayang." Oh Sehun menyingkirkan berkas rambut yang menghalangi kening Luhan dengan lembut. "Kapan Jong In kembali dari Jepang?"

"Minggu depan."

"Kita masih punya banyak waktu."

 _Bagaimana rasanya ketika gairah memintamu menerimanya kembali?_

"Kita tidak bisa menghentikan ini, kan?" Luhan membalik tubuhnya yang terlentang untuk menghadap ke arah Sehun. "Semakin dilakukan, kita jadi semakin saling membutuhkan. Bukannya padam, malah makin membesar."

Oh Sehun mengecup kening Luhan lembut. "Karena itulah aku tidak pernah kemana-mana. Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan aku, sayang. Kau pasti kembali, dan itu benar terjadi."

Luhan menatap ke dalam mata Sehun yang gelap, dan dia melihat banyak hal disana. Hubungan mereka bukan sekedar seks rutin setiap saat Luhan dapat kesempatan untuk mengendap-endap meninggalkan rumah megahnya, tapi ada keyakinan yang sudah tertanam jauh sebelum itu.

Bahkan kehancuran harapan saat Luhan memutuskan untuk menikah dulu, tidak cukup bisa untuk merusak keyakinan yang tulus dan tanpa pamrih tersebut.

 _Bagaimana rasanya ketika kau sudah membuat pembenaranmu sendiri?_

Luhan menarik Sehun untuk kembali membungkuk di atasnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun. Sekarang, dan selalu."

Kalau mereka mau menjejak pada pecahan-pecahan kaca, sekalian saja melakukannya bersama-sama.

"Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu lagi." Oh Sehun mencium bibir Luhan, lama dan dalam dengan lidahnya.

Malam ini, Luhan tidak cepat lelah karena dia sedang rindu-rindunya pada Oh Sehun, dan sentuhan pria itu.

Luhan menerima Sehun yang kembali memasukinya, dan mereka bercinta penuh perasaan yang mendebarkan seolah-olah mereka adalah antusiasme yang akan muda selamanya. Tidak pernah mati, walaupun visi Luhan tentang surga dan neraka selalu kabur setiap dia bersamaOh Sehun-nya yang sempurna.

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

.

A/N : Diantara waktu-waktu mengerjakan FF golden chained blood, akhirnya keinginan bikin ff ala-ala songfic ini kesampaian juga dalam sehari. Sederhana, karena ini oneshoot, tapi mudah-mudahan kalian semua suka dan jadi bahagia. Thank You!


End file.
